dragon_ball_babylonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Part 1: The Rise of Babylon
The Rise of Babylon Nearly 7 years after the fateful battle with Majin Buu, Gohan and Goten are out training at Dende's Lookout with Piccolo for a special version of the World Martial Arts Tournament. They're training quite hard in their fight, matching each other blow for blow. Noticing that they've both gotten stronger since they last sparred, Piccolo states that its about time those 2 got serious about there training again (they'd basically spent the first 3 of the last 7 years slacking off). Miles away, near Capsule Corp., Android 18 (Lazuli) is meanwhile out training with Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha in 400x the gravity of Earth (in a chamber) in order to "catch up" to Goku and the others. They trained their absolute hardest just to move around under the magnitude of such gravity. Eventually getting the hang of it, however, they began to train even harder- even to the point of getting up to 4000x gravity. Krillin and Lazuli's daughter Marron asks if they could finally teach her more advanced ways of fighting in order for her to become stronger, since Krillin had spent the last year only teaching her the basics. They agree that she's ready and decide to let Marron join in their training. However, they also decided to dial the gravity training all the way back to 10x gravity, in order to ensure that she wouldn't completely collapse under the pressure. She far exceeded their expectations, however (she was walking around normaly as if nothing had changed), and proceed to train in 100x the gravity of Earth. Meanwhile, Vegeta is out training with Trunks, stating that even though he and Trunks have gotten much stronger, the tournament is still only a month away. At the same time, on King Kai's planet Goku is training alone also preparing for the fights. Elsewhere, on King Kai's world, Goku's training his absolute hardest to become stronger. Each and everyone fight their hardest in order to prep for these esteemed matches. However, in that very instant, 8 new power levels show up out of nowhere, passing over The Lookout, and landing on Earth. Piccolo sees that those are Saiyan pods and states that the power levels he's sensing are of Saiyan origin, but something's different about them- they don't feel like the energies of any normal Saiyans. In shock, everyone is utterly speechless at the energy their sensing. While Piccolo's pondering how to approach the situation, Gohan and Goten fly off, deciding to go and investigate. Trunks and Vegeta fly off as well, curious about these new characters. At the crash site, 8 mysterious and shadowy figures appear out of their pods floating in mid-air to the point where. "So this is Earth huh?" a female voice asks, "It's actually kind of a cute, quaint little world." "Of course you'd think so, heh heh." a male voice said, "Still, it IS a beautiful planet." "I don't care what it looks like. When do we get to roll some heads?? HAHAHAHAHA!" a third, more vicious male voice asks. "Alright, that's enough small talk. We know why we're here." another male voice stated, "Let's get this done." "Hm?" a fifth male voice asks, curiously, "Strange, the scouter says there are 4 power levels headed this way- and all of them are pretty high". Just then appeared Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Not entirely sure of who these myseriouss figures are, or what their intentions are, Goten nervously asks, "W-Who are you guys?!". One of the figures begins to giggle. "That one's pretty cute" she says, pointing at Goten. "Answer me!!" Goten shouts, embarassedd, and now even more anxious, "Just who the hell are you??!!" Just then the figures were revealed as 8 humanoid, saiyan-like warriors with snow white hair, glowing red eyes, and geared up in Arcosian armor. The 8 warriors appeared to be confident- one lean with fair skin, wearing black and red armor with a red scouter; one female, with light skin, hair wrapped in a ponytail, wide hips, and quite a bit of junk in the trunk wearing white and purple armor; two identical twin warriors with dark skin wearing black and green armor as well as white and blue armor; another medium-sized fellow with light skin wearing black and yellow armor; one taller fellow with black and orange armor; and two younger warriors- a male and a female-both wearing black and grey armor. Gohan and Vegeta stood there in shock while Trunks and Goten sat there in confusion as to why Gohan and Vegeta were acting so strangely. "Vegeta..." Gohan started to say. "I know." Vegeta replied, "they must be followers of Freiza, but their energy..it feels like saiyan energy.". "Dammit!" Gohan shouts in frustration, clenching his fists, "What the hell is going on?!". "Well, well, well," the male with the grey and black armor stated, "If it isn't the mighty Prince Vegeta?" "To answer your question, my name is Nasu and we are the Babylonians." "Babylonians?" Goten asks, "the hell is that?" "Now?" the purple-armored female asks to Nasu. "Now." Nasu replies. "What the- Oof!!" Goten says, for in that very instant the girl vanishes out of sight and reappears in front of him, punching him so hard in the face that it sends him flying for miles. She then charges up, super dashing after him.Category:Video gamesCategory:AnimeCategory:ActionCategory:Fighting